


Wayne, Tempest Wayne

by Who_First



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Breathplay, Crossdressing, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_First/pseuds/Who_First
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ms. Tempest Wayne undercover Red Robin has some issues on his latest spying</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wayne, Tempest Wayne

_Tempest_ was a slim gorgeous young woman in a clingy evening gown, splits all the way up her long legs and dark hair piled high in cascading curls. Normally this would be very fun times for _Tim_ , but a certain someone leaning against the bar next to his mark, was giving him the knowing smug look that spelled trouble.

The single eyed _hot_ man would know exactly who Tempest was. And probably had no qualms about letting everyone else know. If Tim didn’t bribe him that was.

Tempest, inwardly Tim was swearing vengeance, slinked her way towards the table in a move she learned from Selina to press up against Slade’s huge arm.

“Hey darling I haven’t seen you in a while.” Tempest leaned up on her high heels, placing butterfly kisses going up Slade’s thick neck, hand petting the muscled chest. “Would you keep a girl company?”

“Sit with me Tempest.” Slade grinned and pulled the undercover vigilante against him, hand curving down to wrap around one bared thigh.

 _He knows my cover?! Dick I’ll kill you! This is your fault isn’t it?_!

“Slade whose your lovely girl?”

Tempest smiled at her mark, a big mob boss by the name of Fat Max _dear gods really?_ , and held out her hand.

“Wayne. Tempest Wayne.”

The table of men laughed at her but the big boss gently took her hand and carefully kissed it.

“Enchanted madam.” He was leering openly. “And are you related to the Gotham Wayne’s?”

“If I was, would I be here looking for company?” Tempest asked wryly, gamely ignoring Slade’s shark smile, “No relation sweetie, now which one of you handsome men is going to buy me a drink?”

“Relax Tempest,” Slade’s hand disappeared under her dress as he sat in the end seat. “I’ll be with you in a sec.”

Tempest made a moue and slithered along Slade’s back, breasts pressing close, leaning over his head letting one manicured hand petting hard shoulders as the mercenary turned back to the table.

“I think we need to wrap this up.” Slade’s hand moved higher up Tempest’s stretched leg grinning as her hands tightened on his shoulders. “I have some pressing business to attend to.”

She ignored the laughing men and started massaging tight muscles, obviously paying too much attention to large gorgeous muscles to listen or even understand what they were talking about, lowering her mouth to lick. Butterfly kisses up the neck as they started talking about drug drop off locations. Nibbling on the shell of Slade’s ear during the money pass to take out a rival mobs top bosses. _Tempest_ had a hand down Slade’s pants and was massaging much hotter tighter muscles while _Tim_ heard everything he needed to know.

“Payment first, wired to the usual account, and then you won’t have to worry.” Slade stated standing up, pulling Tempest along with him, her legs wrapping around his sides. “Now you’ll need to excuse me.”

Wolf whistling echoed across the room as Slade carried the woman along to the bar, dropping her into a quickly vacated seat, and bending her painfully back across the bar top as he waved the bartender over.

“I want a lemon, sugar, and your best vodka.” Slade purred running a proprietary hand down the woman’s heaving chest. “Fast. Oh and keys to a private room.”

Tempest was panting when Slade dropped a stack of bills on the counter, grabbing the requested items, and dragging her away to where the stunned bartender was pointing.

“Come on Princess, I have all the drinks you need.”

Being pulled across the room was interesting, everyone stopped to watch as Slade’s hand slipped under clothing, zippers being yanked down as Slade dragged Tempest along. Half screams and moans of desire escaping the woman’s voice before she was dragged into private couple room not anywhere close to soundproof.

That didn’t keep all the masks from being dropped, and it was Tim glaring up into Slade’s triumphant face, Tim who was straddling the burly thigh and having trouble thinking past the desire coursing through his veins. Trying to glare holes through Slade’s skin as the mercenary bent and took over Tim’s mouth didn’t work all that well, Tim’s self-control vanishing as the invading tongue pressed deep and swiped through his mouth, _teeth_ biting into his tongue.

“Get off me,” Tim was still panting, not all of Tempest had been faked, trying halfheartedly to push against the bigger man. “Job’s over, don’t need to…”

Slade’s hand flipped aside Tim’s dress and slipped under his panties _squeezing_ , Tim’s head banging back into the door in sudden shocked desire, strong fingers stroking up and down Tim’s heated shaft.

“Can you…not.” Tim squeaked again as Slade twisted his hand, “Wreck those panties? I…need them…the huh only…” a much louder shriek as Slade produced lube from some magical pocket and pressed against Tim’s puckered entrance. “O-only ones that…ooooh… hide erectioNNNS.”

Tim’s voice hitched up trailing of into a shriek as two thick fingers shoved through tight muscle.

“That’s right Drake,” Slade purred, pulling Tim up higher against the door, and lubing up more fingers. “ Keep screaming. Everyone in that room is listening to you getting off.”

The scream at that was louder, Tim’s eyes were rolling back into his head more blood flowing south as hearing about their listeners turned him on even more, and was trying to buck up into Slade’s hand. One of the mercenary’s arms moved, and Tim was suddenly chocking desperate for more air, as he pressed tighter against Tim’s neck.

“Or can you scream? Draaake you look so pretty as a girl. Makes me want to fuck you just like a little girl.” Slade grinned as he purred biting into Tim’s neck, just under his chin, sucking hard at the flesh there. “You look just as pretty, your face turning purple, and seeing you straining for breath.”

Tim was gasping, hands up holding the arm against his neck, little tiny breathes as three fingers pressed inside him and stretched outwards. Through the grey staining his sight Tim could feel blunt hard nails pressing against his soft needing inner walls. Then he was screaming harder as fingers grinded against his spot.

“Do I even need to fuck you Drake?” Slade grinned, sharp teeth pressing Tim’s neck, cheek, lips. “Maybe I should let you go on your way, I’m sure someone out there will finish you off, or do you want me to?”

“I unf-“ Tim couldn’t talk around the arm, he didn’t have the air left for words, “Yes.” His head was going blank, everything spinning, as black spots seeped into his vision, his entire world greying out until it focused on _just Slade_.

“But you are pretty.” Slade pretended to sigh as he finally freed his erection, fingers slipping free of Tim’s loose ass. “Well Drake? Look at you, screaming for me, wanting to be fucked, wanting every one of those mob guys out their listening as you get off.”

Tim whimpered, reduced to bucking in need as Slade finally pressed the head of his penis against Tim’s opening, and stopping.

“You look very fuckable.”

Slade dropped him, all hands pulling away, as Tim opened up wide around Slade shrieking as he was completely conquered and filled in seconds. Slade never even paused before starting to thrust into Tim, strong hips stabbing up into Tim, every stroke forcing him wider open.

Tim only got one scream out before a hand was back, _oh god yes_ , so tight around his neck and everything was turning black as Slade just kept fucking him right there. He could hear things popping, _fuck harder faster_ , as his eyes started rolling back into his head and Slade just kept fucking him.

“Fuck Drake,” Slade licked and bit at the breathless lips, “Think-I’m… keeping you!”


End file.
